The Little Witch
by AmiaMermaid
Summary: Ginny wants more than anything then to be with Draco. Will she give up everything she knows and loves to be with him? Ginny.Draco Disney's The Little Mermaid crossover
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Witch  
Chapter One**

"Ginny, what are you looking at?" Luna asked as they waited to get onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Nothing," Ginny shook her head, "How long is this going to take?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. Figure a little bit of time." Luna stood on her toes peering at the long line composed of first years all the way to seventh years.

"Well, what are _we_ supposed to do while we wait?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Stare at nothing again." Luna turned and focused on a brick above the platform entrance and gazed. Within moments her eyes went blank and Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her friend.

"That creeps me out, don't do that!" Ginny said as her friend faced her.

"Don't do what?"

"When you stare into space, you loose all emotion in your eyes, it's creepy." Luna shrugged her shoulders and they, finally shuffled forwards. The line was beginning to move and within moments, they had found their way onto the train and into an empty compartment.

"I'm tired, I'm napping." Luna said as she cuddled with a large furry blanket. Instead of questioning her friend on whether it was an animal or a bed covering, she walked out of the glass compartment and she tumbled into her brother and his two friends, Harry and Hermione.

"Would you watch were you are going?" Ron snubbed.

"_You _could watch were _you_ were going if your nose wasn't so far in the air." Ginny said.

"You can't say that too me. I have _seniority_." Ron said shaking his fists. Harry and Hermione laughed at the comment and gesture and Ginny smiled.

"I have _juniority_!" Ginny mimicked, shaking her fists, "_So?_"

"Shut up. I should start calling you a Weaslette like Malfoy does. You sure act like it."

"Ron, she's the annoying little sister of a family of boys, it's her _job_." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, Dudley is annoying, but he's family so I put up with it," Harry paused, "Until I'm old enough to legally use magic on him." Harry swung his wand and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What ever happened to going to the University?"

"University?" Ron mimicked and Ginny side stepped the conversation. She knew those muggle words meant long dull conversations involving nothing vitally important to her well being. Ginny moved through out the cabins, avoiding the trolleys simply because she needed to wait till she was truly hungry and Ginny had a soft spots for sweets. She stepped out of the last car and watched the scenery.

"Oh my gosh, _help_!" Ginny turned her head and saw a pale hand and black robes holding to the side of the cart. Ginny pulled out her wand and with a simple twist of her wand the person was rescued from a gruesome death of the Hogwarts Express. She peered at him for a moment. Her bright red hair blowing wildly. The gray eyes opened and peered into a mess of red hair and soft brown eyes.

"Thanks." Draco muttered but Ginny had already escaped, she certainly couldn't allow her flesh and blood's enemy know that she was the hero.

Ginny soon found herself back in her cabin and she nestled in for a nap of her own.

"Draco, are you alright?" Blaise asked, seeing his friend look so distraught.

"I-I fell. Off the train. I thought I was done for but someone saved me." Draco's hand flew to his mucked-up blonde hair. "It could have been a dream, but she was so, so real and beautiful."

"No, you?" Blaise began laughing hysterically, Crabbe and Goyle following suit

"What?" Draco spat.

"You, my friend, don't do well with girls. I've never heard you say you were even liked a girl, let alone that you were attracted to her." Blaise said whipping a tear from his eye. "Sorry, it's just so-so funny." Blaise continued in fits of laughter.

"Maybe I just wanted to keep my animal instincts to myself." Draco said prudely.

"Maybe, but the way I look at it, we are seventeen year old boys. We don't know _how_ to keep them to ourselves. Malfoy, you are a late bloomer." Blaise stated testing Draco's temper even more.

"You are ridiculous. I've never seen you go after anyone!" Draco said taking a shoot at his friend.

"Go after? No. Attracted to? Constantly." Blaise smiled. "I've met girls that make my hair stand on end."

"That must be rather difficult with your cornrows." Draco said sitting across from Blaise.

"Are you taking a shot at my hair?"

"Taking? I already took it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_I could have never known. It's such a bewildering thought that you and me—"_

"_All good things take time and are often out of the blue." He tilted her chin towards him and—_

"Ginny, come on. We've finally stopped. It's time to get going." Luna gently awakened her friend who's eyes fluttered open, "Gin, you still don't have your robes on!" Ginny looked at her muggle garb and sighed.

"I'll be out in a second, tell them to wait for me." Ginny said as she began unbuttoning the burgundy blouse. Luna shut the door and opened the trunk. Since her father had stepped up in the Ministry. Arthur Weasley had become the Head of the Muggle's Affairs Department, which brought in triple his previous revenue and since she was the only girl her mother had began spoiling her with all kinds of things. Among her new belongs were new robes that fit her exactly, silk white blouses, and a peculiar green and red locket on a silver and gold chain. After slipping on her new crisp attire she was sure to cover the precious locket.

"Sheesh Gin what took you so long?" Neville asked as she climbed into the carriage with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna, and Neville.

"Buttons are hard." Ginny pouted as she sat in the coach that smelt of old hay.

"I'm sure they are," Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out the make-shift window. There was a dot in the distance that began coming at them. It was very small but grew in size and brightened in color as it came nearer. "Look!" She pointed out the window and Harry turned. He knew the color and shape particularly well and jumped with joy as he saw Fawkes come closer.

"It's Fawkes," He pointed out as the fiery bird landed in the fiery headed girl's lap. He lifted his leg and presented a small scroll no longer then a chocolate frog's leg. Ginny untied it and Fawkes jumped to Harry's lap where he caressed his friend for a moment before fluttering away.

"What's it say?" Ron asked curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see me as soon as we get there." Ginny said. She didn't bother mentioning the long, spindally explanation as to why but she did.

"Are you in trouble?" Luna asked putting perhaps to much airy emphasis on trouble.

"No. Well, not really. Actually I'm not quite sure his pen is so hard to decipher." Ginny said turning it, like a work of art open to translation by the beholder's eye.

"Here, let me look at it." Harry reached for it but Gin snatched it away.

"No, it's written to me not to you." Ginny said pocketing it. "I'll just have to do what it says and go visit him."

They arrived at the castle and Ginny ascended the stairs to the hall in which the Head Master's office was.

"Come in, come in my dear. We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude. One might _question_ your upbringing." Dumbledore said with a smile as Ginny stood outside the gargoyle.

"Sorry sir." Ginny followed him up the stairs and into his office.

"Now, Ginerva, Ginny, do you know why, or understand, why I have asked you to come today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remotely." Ginny said, taking a deep breath she continued to explain, "I used magic outside of school."

"You did and for that I must punish you, ten points from Gryffindor." Ginny cringed as being the person responsible for losing the first ten points of the year, "And for saving Mr. Malfoy's life, twenty-five points to Gryffindor." He smiled as the young girl perked up.

"Thank you sir." She turned.

"Not so fast young lady." Ginny stopped as she reached for the door.

"Yes Professor?" She asked as she turned.

"I have reason to be concerned about you young lady. But the ironic thing is the person responsible for your well-being at Hogwarts is responsible for the reason I have to be concerned."

"Professor, are you saying that you are concerned about what you are going to do to me?" Ginny asked, completely understanding his dialogue.

"You are a smart girl aren't you?" Ginny nodded and Dumbledore continued.

"I don't know why I'm to be concerned but Professor Trelawney, I know she is not always the most skilled prophetess, during a meeting one day began murmuring uncontrollably. She said 'Hair as hot as flames; brought to the evil side by the head master; Gryffindor princess loses her skill.' She said it over and over until I was able to disern it."

"Sir, what does it mean?" Ginny asked somewhat confused.

"It means that, a girl from the Gryffindor House with hair similar to fire is brought to the evil side by the head master."

"Sir, you wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't and that's what I'm concerned about. If someone is about to take my place, or if I am to do something dreadful without knowing it. But, child tell me how everything is for you right now."

"I have everything I could want, with Dad's promotion. I have new robes, decent muggle clothes, and other apparel." Ginny said thinking back to that morning. "Our house has been fixed up and I received a broom for my O.W.L.s."

"Sounds like you are perfectly happy." Professor Dumbledore frowned, "Materially."

"Sir," Ginny paused trying to find the words to fit her question, "Have you ever felt that something was missing? Almost that something was missing for your world or even that you didn't belong in _this_ world or the life you had but somewhere else?"

"Ginerva, I did. And once in a while I do wonder. Is this the path I was directed? Is this the dream I want to follow?" He patted her on the shoulder. "Ginny, make your choices wisely and be sure not to be afraid to ask me for help for following your dreams."

"See this girl yet?" Blaise said elbowing Draco that had looked at every girl.

"Did you have any idea that there were so many girls with red hair at this school?" Draco asked.

"There's a lot of people. Lots of girls. Lots of red heads."

"Aren't red heads supposed to be rare?" Crabbe asked. Blaise glared at him and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, they are supposed to be really rare." Draco said with a smile. The Great Hall doors swung open and Professor Dumbledore swept in, followed by a Little Witch in a black hat.

"Hey, there's your mysterious girlfriend." Blaise elbowed Draco but he didn't take his eyes off her, until she sat inbetween the Mud-Blood and Potter.

"Blaise, this is going be a much harder fight then I realized."

"Look, I'm not helping. It's not my problem." Blaise said. Draco grabbed Blaise's tie and pulled him close. "It will be your problem," Malfoy hissed, "When I get through with you." Draco tossed the tie back away and Blaise recomposed himself. "Where do you wanna start boss?" Draco grinned as he again began to look at the fiery headed girls in Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Look, Weaslette, it's not like we are two different people. We are two sides of the same coin." The tall, blonde boy said with a sneer. _

"_We are fire and ice. My family loves muggles, your family hates them." Ginny turned her face and frowned, "It'll never work. You are rich and I'm dirt poor. There is one child in your family and I'm one of seven."_

"_You and I are more similar then you think." His gray eyes glaring into her chocolate irises. _

"_How?" _

"_I may not like muggles, but you aren't too fond of them either," Draco said counteracting her point, "You could very well be rich, look at your brothers they are making a name for themselves in the wizarding community. There may be seven of you but you are the only girl." She shook her head in reply. "How do you know so much?"_

"_How do I not know so much? I only tease you or your brother everyday, I have to watch you a little." Draco smiled, his features had softened. "Please?"_

"_I-I don't know." Ginny said; shaking her head and looking at her shoes. Draco reached across the back of the coach they were sitting on and pulled her close. She rested her fiery hair against his icy colored hair. "I'll try."_

"I'll try." Ginny whispered into the night. She looked out the window above her bed. The moon was full, which was odd for September first, but the bright yellow light brought her back to the boy in her dream. Ginny closed her eyes and opened them again. The moon still shining constantly, but Ginny could have sworn that a face had appeared. _I have to go._ She stood to her shaky feet and slipped on green slippers with magenta G's embroidered on them. She grabbed the charcoal gray robe she had and quietly left her room mates. She stepped out of the portrait and it snapped shut.

"Going somewhere young lady?" Ginny stiffened, then turned to see the fat lady.

"Yes ma'am, I'm going to go visit Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, it's rather late for making such calls, don't you think?" The fat lady said sternly.

"Yes ma'am, but it's an emergency." Ginny said with a meager smile.

"Alright, but I want to see you back here tonight." Ginny nodded and went on her way. She walked up the many moving staircases, to the Professor's quarters.

"Miss Weasly. I thought I'd be seeing you tonight." Professor Dumbledore lead her up the staircase and she followed slowly. "Now, I have a proposition for you."

"A what?" Ginny asked, unsure.

"A proposition. I know you have a thing for the Malfoy lad." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes sir. I do." Ginny knew better then to lie to a Professor, especially the head master.

"What if I told you I knew how to get you two together?" Dumbledore asked looking through a small potions cabinet.

"I'd be amazed sir." Ginny said. "But, how would it work?"

"It's rather simple actually." Dumbeldore said creating quite a quantity of multicolored bottles. Ginny waited in silence. "A spell." Dumbledore began, "That will bring Draco's attention to you. A spell that would help encourage people to believe that you are _not_ a Weasly, after all, we all know how much those Slytherins hate you."

"Where does the proposition come in?" Ginny asked.

"I'll give you this spell, it's a combination of potion and charm, but you have to give up your extraordinary powers, so you would be ordinary, with out that particular gift." Dumbledore said with a smile, "_But_ because I am not a sea witch you do have an option to get them back. All you have to do is get Malfoy to renounce his powers, because he loves you."

"Professor, what about Ginny Weasley? What will happen to her either way?"

"If you agree, Ginny Weasley will be gone. In her place will be, well, whatever name you decide."

"Professor I'll need time to think about this." Ginny said slouching into a large red chair that began to vibrate beneath her.

"My dear, you don't have time. This must be decided before classes, and before dawn." Dumbledore said, "I know it's a lot to ask, but it's your choice. I can't make you choose either way." Ginny sat for a moment looking at the moon that had lost some of it's luster, but her dream came back to her, and her promise.

"I'll try." Ginny said looking at her head master.

"Good." Dumbldore tapped a piece of parchment.

"W-will I ever be able to be with my family again?" Ginny asked watching the parchment fly out the window.

"It depends a great deal on the outcome, but yes, I think you will be with your family again. But not as their beloved Ginny." Ginny looked at the floor but again her dream came to mind and how great it felt to lean on his shoulder.

"I'm ready." Ginny said standing. "What do I need to do?"

"It's your power that makes it work." Professor Dumbledore said putting a clear caldron in a pan of water.

In the blink of an eye a flurry of bottles dumped their contents into the caldron, the fire was extinguished and the room was only illuminated with the light of the moon. Through the glass sides the insides began to become a gel, it swished into a small ball that settled in the bottom. Professor Dumbledore used his wand and removed a silvery strand and placed it in the water which immediately was swallowed by the ball which rose above the water, but remained glowing in the caldron. It began moving and a distinct melody came from it as it grew more and more translucent. Ginny watched it curiously and moved towards it. She was tempted to reach for it, but pulled her hand back. Dumbledore began humming with the melody when a spurt of white light illuminated the room. It looked like the memory Dumbledore had given up and it soon landed on Ginny's chest just above the heart. An icy substance pierced her fleshy and hey eyes began to glow white like two candles. She jolted and the memory left her. She stood holding to the chair. The white light faded into the water, and the fire began to burn once again. Dumbledore reached into the caldron and pulled out the gel-ball.

"Who am I?" Ginny's voice had become softer and her once sharp features were softened, the biggest difference were her chocolate eyes. No longer did they resemble the sweets, but they had become lighter so light they almost appeared sand colored.

"I'm not sure who you are, don't you know?" Dumbledore asked. The ball spinning in his palm.

"I-I'm Jenny Atina." With her new name, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the ball spurt, separated into bits too small for any eye to see, unless seeing its creation. Jenny and Dumbledore watched as it dispersed.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"That, Jennifer, was you." She looked at him questioningly.

"See this glowing aluminum pan?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, what is this?"

"This is your youth and all your social memories but one. It also contains your magic."

"And I can have it after Draco-"

"Yes, the ball, was the new you being dispersed so everyone would know."

"Know what?"

"That Jenny Atina is here." Dumbledore said with a smile. And the gold and red crest on her robe faded to black and green, and the lion to a snake.


End file.
